Cadence la Chance
Cadence Aurora la Chance, is the oldest child of Beaujor, and the next Aurore in the story Aurore and Aimee. In the destiny conflict, she is a Royal, knowing that following her destiny to the letter in this life will mean good things in the next life. Appearance Cadence has long dust colored curls that reach just above her waist. She has a small section of dark brown hair woven among it, but says she doesn't dye it, and it certainly doesn't look like it naturally belongs on her head, it does look like human hair. Her eyes are large and grey, covered by round black glasses. Cadence wears a navy blue top, dark denim overalls, and high leather boots bejeweled with red and pink jewels. She wears a golden chain charm bracelet on her left wrist, with a ship charm, a sheep charm, a tree charm, and a thorn charm. Personality Cadence is very...clairvoyant. She believes she can divine the future, is a big believer in astrology (She is a Sagittarius) and believes that if you have bad luck in this life, it's because you were awful in a past life. No one can convince her otherwise, and most people find her antics amusing at best. Cadence doesn't seem like she's the responsible person one would expect an oldest child to be. Not only does she over analyze everything, she also puts off a lot of responsibilities they want her to have and to get done, but Cadence is more of the sit on the couch for the entire month of July type of person. Her view on suffering is that if you suffer it's your fault and you should try to amend for it, but no one else can end your suffering but you. You got a lisp? You talked to much in your past life. Can't walk? Always running away from important things in your past life. Mean family? You were mean to your family. Etc, etc. She treats animals as if they are humans. her logic was that people could have been brought back as that bug you just stepped on, or that chicken you just ate. So she is a vegan, because you wouldn't eat a human leg would you? Well why are you eating that chicken leg then? Her way of thinking is confusing and hard to follow, so most people just don't bother. Cadence likes to see how much she can say and how crazy she can be before the people stop nodding their heads in agreement and realizing what exactly they were agreeing too, it's a game for her. Esmee insists on calling Cadence Cady, and she hates that. She thinks her full name sounds more sophisticated, elegant, mysterious, and Cady makes her sound like a perky, popular, blonde princess who is the head cheerleader and listens to pop music at full volume. (Actually that reason is probably why Esmee likes the name so much. Cadence has a habit of sticking her fingertips in her mouth when she gets scared or anxious. It's cute, and it's usually her right hand, despite the fact that her left hand is her dominant hand. She doesn't suck on the fingers, but rather kind of gnaws on them. Friends TBA Family Father: Beauregard la Chance Does not get his daughter one little bit. Beau is not shy of letting people know how much he considers Cadence to be an odd ball, and how he wishes she was normal, and how glad he is that his youngest daughter is a perfectly normal girl. Cadence blames this on how judgmental her past self must have been of her own children. Mother: Isabelle la Chance Prefers Esmee. Isabelle is very open about how much she prefers her youngest daughter, though does try her hardest to make sure Cadence knows that she does care about her, even if it's obviously not as much as Esmee. Isabelle doesn't believe in any of the things that Cadence has molded her whole life around, so she usually tries to gently steer Cadence away from her severe beliefs. "Cady, I am the one hosting this party! How bad do you think it would look if my own sister didn't show?" "Admit to your friends we're related and then maybe we'll see." Sister: Esmee la Chance Esmee and Cadence, while neither are inherently bad people, their relationship is similar to Aurore and Aimee's in the story. Esmee is favored by her parents, and knows it, and she likes to flaunt that to her sister. Esmee does occasionally do nice things to Cadence, like giving her her first astrology book, but in reality, those two are at odds. Cousin: Armand Malheur Oh he is incredibly unlucky. She blames his foot on him running away from scenarios he really shouldn't have in his past life, and his bad luck with his mother for not appreciating his past mother. She really wants his luck to turn around, and tries to suggest ways it can, but he just pretends not to hear her. He doesn't get along with her. Grandmother: Aurora la Chance Aurora, which is where her father got Cadence's middle name, is very understanding of the girl's love of the future and things like that, though she never tries to participate. She is the only one who is willing to freely admit Esmee is less than perfect, as she finds her youngest granddaughter to be a little dull at times. Aunt: Aimee Malheur Technically her great aunt, and the mother to Armand, neither one have ever meant the other. She knows about her from stories from her own parents, her grandmother, and even Armand at times, and she has declared that the woman will have an awful next life unless she turns her life around. Interests Besides palm reading, fortune telling, and all that, she actually likes to style hair. Not her own, she says her own hair isn't good to style, but she can french braid hair, cut hair, curl hair, you name it, she can do it, though most people won't let her near their things.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aurore and Aimée Category:Royals